


Fan comic: Obito Dies

by sinemoras09



Category: Naruto
Genre: Art, Character Death, Fan Comics, Gen, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinemoras09/pseuds/sinemoras09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obito dies. Fan comic. Gen. Obito, Kakashi. Canon Obito/Rin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fan comic: Obito Dies

**Author's Note:**

> Started ficc'ing, but it was easier to draw. Basically Obito is helping Kakashi subdue Madara when he gets mortally wounded. And that's where this comic picks up :)

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was actually writing a fic about this, but I got writer's block and decided to draw it instead :) Basically the gist of it goes, Obito finds out Madara actually has plans to Take Over the World or some such, so he decides he has no choice but to join forces with Kakashi to stop him. (He still wants to follow through with the Moon's Eye Plan, but right now Madara is a bigger threat.) They use their Ultimate Kamui of Awesome to get rid of the ten-tails and thwart Madara's plans, but Obito gets mortally wounded. And that's where this comic picks up :) Kakashi sees Obito get wounded and he's running to try to help him, and that's where Obito starts seeing Rin. She comforts him and then he dies. And that's the end, lol.


End file.
